Son of Hope and Death
by Blue-Raven11
Summary: This is my own version of my two current favorite stories on Fanfiction, Son of Vesta owned by Pluto's Daughter 11 and Altered Destinies owned by Anaklusmos 14. I hope you all enjoy and yes... I did get there permission. Discontinued. Rewrote as Son and Daughter of Death. Check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey again guys this is my new story and if you were wondering yes… I did ask Pluto's Daughter 11 (great author by the way!) for her permission to write this story and hopefully she approves of the will be some similarities but I will try to make it original as possible. Please leave constructive criticism and help me see mistakes in grammar and spelling! NOW TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians and I never will (unless I steal the rights). I also do not own the original Son of Vesta that honor goes to Pluto's Daughter 11 who you should really check out.**

**Chapter 1:**

**My Life Sucks**

**(Third Person POV)**

As Percy Jackson walked into his apartment he knew something was wrong.

It was too quiet.

As he walked farther into the room he could smell the beer and smoke. He was home alone with his step-father… Gabe Ugliano. The most horrible man in the world.

As Gabe saw his step-son walk into the room he grinned. A grin that was not happy or forced but filled with maliciousness. He grabbed a kitchen knife and slowly walked out to see percy slowly walking into the room.

As Percy saw Gabe with a knife he tried to run and lock himself in his room but was caught by Gabe. He tried to twist out of his grip but failed to do so. Gabe got a huge grin on his face and said to Percy two words… "Play time!"

Line Break: Two Hours Later.

Percy had half a dozen new scars covering his body including the word 'boy' etched into his back. His body was screaming in pain but he refused to make a noise. The 5 year old just grunted every time Gabe's fist hit his body. His vision was blurry from the tears in his eyes when he saw his mother walk in with her bright blue uniform on. Her grin slowly morphed into a look of absolute shock as she started to yell at her husband.

Gabe slowly rose from his spot next to Percy's crumpled form and walked over to Sally Jackson with his knife in his hand. She didn't realized he had a knife until it was already plunged into her thigh and she was on the ground screaming.

Gabe then picked her up and carried both Percy and his mother into the bedroom to rape her before the eyes of her innocent child. He continued to rape Percy's mother before killing her and walking calmly out of the apartment with all of the money and his clothes shutting the door behind him.

Percy slowly stood and walked over to his mother's crumpled form before closing her eyes. Percy said goodbye one last time before running from the apartment, tears rolling down his face and his heart filled with despair.

Time Skip: 1 Week Later

Percy was tired, hungry, and being chased by a dog the size of a dump truck. He has been running for the past two days now with only four hours of sleep, he was

malnourished and just wanted to go home.

As he was running he saw a campfire surrounded by yellow tents, he felt that the campfire would protect him so he used his final burst of strength to make it over to the tents before he collapsed right before the campfire.

As the dog crept closer a woman of about twenty years of age stepped out of the fire and sent two green fireballs at the black beast. As the hound caught on fire its howls of pain brought girls dressed in silver parkas out of the tents. They sent a glare at the exhausted boy before pulling out their bows and aiming at him. The one with a silver tiara on looked to a girl of about twelve with auburn hair that seemed to glow silver in the moonlight. "Permission to fire milady?" asked the princess (at least thats what percy thought), "Wait one minute Zoe." said the girl with auburn hair. "Aunt Hestia what are you doing here with this boy?" said the auburn hair girl. "I've been following this boy through iris messaging for the last week when I sensed a home being disrupted Artemis." after she said that to Artemis the woman turned to the boy and said "Hello young one, this nice girl behind me will now take you into her tent where we can speak in a more private setting."

As the trio walked into the tent Hestia told the boy to take off his shirt and that they would not hurt him. As the boy took of his shirt Artemis let out a large gasp, his chest and back were covered in scars including a large one saying BOY on his back. Artemis sent one look over to Hestia and they appeared to have a very quick conversation before they turned back to him and Hestia announced "How would you like me to be your mother, Perseus?".

_**A/N: Sorry guys but I had to redo the chapter to make it original it will be more of my own from now on and I hope you all enjoy it. R and R please it helps the writing process.**_


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: Hey guys, please read the A/N. I want you guys to go down into the reviews and tell me who you want percy to be with in this story. Perlia or Perzoe. I need at least 5 votes for either of them and the one with most votes wins. I also have a Poll up for you to vote. Now carry on to the story.**

******Percy: Why do I have to be so young in this story?**

******Me: You will grow up quite quickly, but you will start out young and max out at 16.**

******Zoe:Why does he have to stay with the hunters?**

******Me: I said so now do the disclaimer!**

******Zoe and Percy: This awesome guy can only wish he owns PJO. We still love him though.**

******Chapter 2**

**3rd Person POV**

**Percy just looked on with suspicion… he hadn't told these people his name yet they knew nagged a little part of him but the 6 year old part just automatically said "YES MOMMY!". After Percy gave his answer Hestia seemed to glow with happiness, she then turned to Artemis and told her with a deadly seriousness "If you kill my boy while he stays with you then I will kill every last one of your hunters with no mercy.". With that said Hestia picked the boy up and fire traveled to her palace.**

**Once Artemis walked out of her tent she called all of her hunters to the fire for an announcement. "Girls! A boy will be staying with the hunt… he is the little boy that you have all just seen and his mother is Hestia," before she could continue her faithful lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade spoke up "Lady Hestia broke her oath!". "Of course not, the boy is her adopted son. His real father is Poseidon but the boy has been through much and needs Hestia as a motherly figure." Artemis said with a small sigh. "You will all accept him into the hunt tomorrow if he accepts. Now go back to sleep and rest well." Artemis said with finality before walking back to her own tent and falling asleep.**

**Line Break Percy's POV**

**When the nice lady asked me to be her son and I said yes I started to glow. I looked into the mirror and I almost screamed in fear, my eyes were a green fire. Mommy must have seen my face and told me to just think of my eyes as eyes again. I concentrated real hard and looked at the mirror again to see my regular green eyes with an orange circle. My new mommy told me that I would go to her palace for the night to sleep and then in the morning we would come back here. Before I could ask why we were coming back she told me to close my eyes (which I almost didn't do) and there was a bright flash before my eyes opened and we were in a new room. She told me to go to sleep and that she would come get me in the morning. she gave me one kiss goodnight and hugged me tightly before leaving through the door. The last thing I thought before I went to sleep was how nice my new mommy was.**

**Line Break**

**I woke up early and ate breakfast with my mommy before we went back to the camp. When we arrived a lot of the girls gave me nasty looks which just made me think of the way Smelly Gabe would look at me and I hid behind my mommy's leg. A couple would bow to mommy and say "Lady Hestia". She would just smile and walk on. Once we got too a tent with a moon on the front, the girl with auburn hair walked out in her silver clothes and looked at me once before calling all her girls before her.**

**After she told them all that I would be the boy staying and training with them only two of the girls actually came up and said hi instead of grumbling about stupid boys and walking off. One told me her name was Phoebe and asked if she could be my friend. I just smiled before nodding furiously. the other girl was the auburn haired one who told me her name was Artemis and that she was the goddess of the hunt. I asked her if she was really a goddess like in my book of greek myths my old mommy used to read with me and she just nodded. I smiled at her and then turned to my mommy to ask her when we would be going home when she grabbed my hand and dragged me a little ways into the woods.**

**I asked her when we would be going home and she just looked at me sadly. She told me that I would be stayin here with the hunters instead of going home with her, she said that her brother would discover me too fast if I stayed with her and if I stayed with the hunt I would be safe. I just nodded looking really sad before she told me she would visit me every day. I perked up immediately before giving her a big kiss and walking back to Artemis. What I didn't know was that a strange man was watching us with a little bit of sadness in his eyes before the shadows seemed to swallow him up and he vanished.**

******A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to R&R before leaving because it helps the writing process to know what you guys want in this story. I would like to quickly address a couple reviews I got **

******before you go.**

******basher 29-Please update!**

******Lets get some things straight here guys… I will update when I feel like it. It is nice to know that some love my story so much after the first chapter that they just need another but I just thought you should know.**

**********So I hope you guys have a nice night and again, R&R!**


	3. AN

**Hey guys. Sorry I got you excited for an update but I need some decisions made. First I need a name for the main camp halfblood bully. He will be male and a replacement for Percy at camp since Percy will be with the hunt. Second I need a name for Percy's sword. I was thinking Heatwave but I want your guy's opinion. Now on to the pairing. I really hoped you guys would vote Perlia but you have taste I guess so you voted Perzoe. Maybe there will be an OC pairing with Thalia so people are happy with that too. Send in ideas for an OC and I'll pick my favorite. If there are no entries in the reviews then I'll make my own. Probably a really bad one with a bad name. I hope that is incentive. Okay guys Sorry Again that this is just an A/N and that the next part of the story is not up but I need Ideas and reviews are like cookies, I need more (::) (::)! Okay guys I love all my new fans and I hope you won't kill me for not updating but please help me with this even if you don't have an account you can still review! Okay guys see you later with an update hopefully.**


	4. Important: Please Read!

**A/N: Okay guys… this story has been discontinued and rewritten. It was too much like Son of Vesta so I am rewriting it under the name Son and Daughter of Death. You should go check it out and a new chapter will be out soon. So yeah… I'm going to go hide in my Anti Angry Reader Bunker or AARB. It will have Poptarts [::] [::] and Cookies (::) (::) so yay!**


End file.
